Ta connerie fera mon bonheur
by Worz
Summary: Rompre avec un mec complètement gaga de moi en cinq minutes ? Fait. Me retrouver coincée sous un arrêt de bus juste après à cause de la pluie avec un inconnu ? Fait. Péter un plomb à cause de ledit inconnu ? En bonne voie pour être fait. [Cato/Katniss]. [AU]. OS.


_**Ecrit un peu fait à la sauvage.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **« Ta connerie fera mon bonheur »**

– C'est fini. Terminé. Totalement et complètement, assenai-je encore une fois.

– Mais… Non ! Je t'en supplie, laisse moi une dernière chance, hoqueta Peeta en pleurnichant comme un bébé.

Je soupirai profondément, ça faisait déjà un moment que je ne l'aimais plus, je lui en avais fait part il y a de cela un mois mais monsieur m'avait supplié de lui donner une dernière chance – oui oui je lui en avais déjà donnée une mais il était horriblement collant et persévérant pour mon plus grand malheur –.

J'écartai de mon visage une mèche de cheveux trempée par la pluie qui battait son plein.

 _T'as choisi un super moment pour expliquer à un désespéré que tu ne veux plus de lui ma vieille_ , ironisai-je dans ma tête.

– Au revoir Peeta.

– Katniss…

Mais je n'entendis pas la suite, j'avais déjà tourné les talons, faisant des grands pas sous ce temps de chien pour pouvoir arriver plus vite chez moi. Peine perdue, la pluie battait de plus en plus fort, et mon manteau ne suffisant plus, je me résignai à m'abriter sous un abri de bus en espérant que ça se calmerait dans les minutes à venir.

Ç'aurait pu être le cas, mais je n'étais pas aussi chanceuse. Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais toujours gelée, les fesses posées sur un coin du banc pas trop mouillé sous mon abri de fortune. Pour un peu, j'en aurais presque pensée que quelqu'un voulait me faire regretter d'avoir largué Peeta (mais évidemment je regrettai autant qu'un ours quand il volait du miel aux abeilles : pas du tout quoi).

– B'jour, j'peux m'abriter avec toi ici ? Ça n'te dérange pas hein ?

Je relevai la tête en sursautant, n'ayant pas vu arriver cet inconnu – et non ce n'était absolument pas parce que j'étais en train de faire une danse de la joie intérieure pour avoir enfin réussi imposer à Peeta ce que je voulais –. Il n'attendit même pas que je réponde et s'assit tranquillement (se laissa tomber plus exactement) à côté de moi. Avant de grimacer parce qu'il devait avoir le cul trempé.

– Si tu avais attendu ma réponse, je t'aurais dit que le banc n'était pas sec, commentai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il grommela quelque chose, comme quoi il s'en foutait je supposai. En le détaillant je pus remarquer que malgré ses cheveux mouillés, il était blond doré (ce qui était étrange parce que quand on avait les cheveux mouillés, ils fonçaient normalement). A part ça il avait un sweet à capuche bleu où il y avait écrit le très délicat message « Fuck you », un jean basique et des baskets montantes. Plutôt musclé je ne doutais pas qu'il devait être beau.

– Je te plais ? murmura-t-il soudainement en relevant la tête – je pus admirer deux diamant bleus là où il y aurait normalement dû avoir des yeux – avec un sourire narquois.

– Pas du tout ! m'étranglai-je en criant un peu plus fort que je n'aurais dû.

– Arrête de me mater alors, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

– Je ne te matais pas, répliquai-je d'un ton cinglant en reprenant du poil de la bête la surprise passée.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil un moment avant d'enchaîner :

– Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

Je lui lançai un regard un peu surpris, pas qu'il venait de changer radicalement le sujet de conversation, mais je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

– Je veux dire, pourquoi t'es là, assise sur ce banc trempé (il marmonna quelque chose à propos de ses fesses qui avaient eu « un coup de froid ») par ce temps de merde ? clarifia le garçon.

Ah oui, je venais soudainement de me rappeler que je parlais à un parfait inconnu et pas à un bon pote.

– C'est pas tes oignons, répondis-je donc.

– Allez quoi ! Tu t'es fait jeter par ton copain ? répliqua-t-il tout de suite le sourire aux lèvres.

– Pas du tout ! m'offusquai-je. J'ai juste fait la connerie de larguer mon ex sous la pluie.

Je n'étais pas vraiment fière de dire ça, mais il me regarda fixement un soudain intérêt dans ses yeux bleus.

– Ta connerie fera mon bonheur alors.

– Quoi ?

– Rien. J'm'appelle Cato, lâcha-t-il après un moment de silence.

Je fronçai les sourcils, le regardant un peu bizarrement. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'avait dit ça, je ne lui avais pas demandé et je m'en fichais pas mal.

– Ravie de le savoir, ironisai-je.

– Et toi ? continua Cato pas du tout gêné par ma précédente remarque.

– Ce… commençai-je.

– Ne sont pas mes oignons, oui je sais, railla-t-il.

Un sentiment de colère me prit et je lui lançai le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock. La pluie ne s'était toujours pas calmée, aucun espoir de ce côté-là j'inspirai donc profondément pour me calmer et décidai de lui répondre d'une voix neutre :

– Katniss.

– Beau prénom, me complimenta Cato. Tu viens chez moi ? dit-il ensuite.

Je lui lançai un regard ahuri tandis qu'il me souriait de toutes ses dents. Je commençai à comprendre son intérêt quand je lui avais plus ou moins explicitement dit que j'étais célibataire.

– Je vais pas coucher avec des inconnus désolée, grognai-je en me levant, décidée à partir même sous la pluie.

Hors de question de rester avec ce type !

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me força à m'assoir :

– Mais reste ! rigolait-il.

Ok ok. J'étais folle de rage, en plus d'être vexée, et lui il était juste plié de rire à côté, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon énervement.

– Vexer une femme est une très mauvaise idée, t'es pas au courant ? grinçai-je entre mes dents.

– Si, mais là c'était juste une petite blague, tu prends la mouche facilement toi, sourit-il.

Il était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me faire des sous-entendus pas très propre. Je ne répondis rien et attendis juste que la pluie se calme, ce qui arriva environ quinze minutes plus tard. Je me levai, prête à partir et m'éloigner le plus possible de l'individu – qui avait miraculeusement gardé le silence jusque là – qui avait été assis à mes côtés pendant plus d'une heure.

Sauf qu'au moment où je me retournai pour lui dire un bref « Au revoir » répété plusieurs fois dans ma tête, je sentis une bouche chaude contre la mienne.

Je louchai à moitié, mais c'était lui. _Cato_.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et je me laissai faire, prise d'une soudaine pulsion que je n'expliquai pas. Nous échangeâmes un baiser brulant, là, sous cet arrêt de bus, alors qu'il pleuviotait.

Le feu ardent qui m'avait pris avait sûrement une signification. Pourtant, après, Cato me sourit simplement et s'en alla. Sans se retourner.

Me laissant marquée à jamais par ses lèvres brulantes.


End file.
